¿Por mi reino o por mi?
by corazon yaoista
Summary: Nos situamos en una realidad alternativa en un tiempo de posible guerra entre las dos potencias de humanos y demonios donde cada país debe elegir de qué lado estar, dependiendo de este su supervivencia. Así el rey de Shin Makoku decidió atacar a su enemigo en su punto más débil a su parecer, Pequeño Shimaron, pero aprenderá por las malas, que no existe el plan perfecto. Sara x Yuri
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo

Después de un tiempo (no más de un día ya sea antes o después):&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flashback: %%%%%%%%%%% FLASHBACK $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Término de flashback: %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% FIN FLASHBACK $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Cambio de escena (en otro lugar): /~CASA~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_***Dentro o fuera de un ambiente (sala, cuarto o lugar como plaza o algo)**_

Habla personaje: — _habla personaje _—

Gritar o subir el tono de voz: _Gritar o subir el tono de voz_

Pensamiento: los locos pensamientos de los personajes

Mis notas aclaratorias o cachondas xD: (aunque creo que no las usare mucho u.u)

**CAPITULO 1: El inicio de todo**

/~Castillo Pacto de Sangre~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En una oficina se encontraban un pelinegro arremolinado de documentos por donde quiera y un rubio parado a su costado observando, según él, que su ´´prometido`` no le fuese infiel –como siempre- en una escena ya muy común cada que los hermanos no estaban:

— _**¡oi wólfram!**__ Si tienes tiempo de estar parado allí ven ayúdame un poco_— se quejaba un cansado maou después de estar allí durante 11 horas seguidas sin descanso alguno y sin siquiera comida

— _**¡No te quejes de tu trabajo, henachoko!**__ Ahora que no están mis hermanos tienes que encargarte tu, ya verán, les demostrare que puedo educarte bien y que no necesitas a nadie más, y confiaran mas en mi y… luego les exigiré que me incluyan en mas misiones y… manejar más secretos y… *Q* _ **SERE COMO MI HERMANO GWENDAL *O*** —en su propio mundo…

—_**¡PUEDES PENSAR EN UN PLAN QUE NO IMPLIQUE EXPLOTARMME! ¡ADEMAS NO SOY UN PERRO!**_** —** gritaba exasperado sacando de su ensoñación al rubio

— _Apresúrate o no comerás, ya te lo dije y no me pienso retractar, como siempre digo: ¡Un Bielefield nunca se retracta a su palabra *^*!_ —

—_Dame un respiro T-T…_ -

—_**¡URUSAI!—**_exclamo mientras de sus ropas sacaba un sándwich de la mas deliciosa carne de Shin Makoku y lo disfrutaba enfrente del pobre pelinegro que ya se desmayaba, y cuando estaba a punto de acabar..

—_**¡WOLFRAM, POR FAVOR INVITAME !—**_

—_**¡OL-VI-DA-LO!**_ — contesto terminándose el ultimo pedazo

— _Grrrrr—_ sonaba feroz su estomago provocándole un gran sonrojo, trato de reponerse pero de verdad tenía mucha hambre.

_***En el recibidor:**_

—_Ya volvimos Lasagnia, prepara la cena y algunos bocadillos, de preferencia dulces, porque el ambiente en la noche será algo pesado, por cierto, ¿Dónde está yuuri-heka?_—

—_Si, se encuentra en el despacho encargándose de algunos documentos con lord Von Bielefelt_—

—_Iré ahora mismo, Gwendal ¿vienes o vas después? _—

—_Te acompaño, lo mejor será decirlo todos, hay que tratarlo todo muy meticulosamente y…_—

—_**¡HEEEEEEEKA, HEEEEEKA, TADAIIIIMA! VOLVI HEKA ^^—**_

—_¡Gunter, espera, podrías calmarte un poco, que puede haber visitas y…—_

—_**HEEEEEKA **_**—** seguía gritando –como siempre- mientras se dirigía al despacho seguido por un castaño sonriente y un peli-gris con una venita en la frente

_***En el despacho:**_

— _Así dudo que encuentres pareja…—_

— _¿Qué dijiste..? no te escuche ¬¬_ — dijo mientras Yuuri le devolvía la mirada enojado, así que Wólfram en un intento por gritarle cuando se acerco tiro por accidente los papeles, y cuando estaba a punto de echarle la culpa a Yuuri se empezaron a escuchar pasos a lo lejos, cada vez más cerca de donde estaban.

Al comienzo no le dieron importancia hasta que escucharon el ¡heeka! De Gunter poniéndolos alerta decidiendo poner una tregua para recoger los papeles que se encontraban en el suelo— _¡Apúrate Wólfram!_ — grito Yuuri para seguir recogiendo los papeles desesperadamente junto con Wólfram sintiendo los pasos ya en la puerta.

Puertas abriéndose de par en par — _¡HEKA, VOLVIMOS ^^! _— grito mientras entraban los otros dos observando a Wólfram junto con Yuuri todos sudados y contrario a todo la habitación perfectamente normal y ordenada, y lo que es **aún** peor, los papeles estaban firmados..

Todo estaba claro para Gwendal

-_Era el fin del mundo u-u_

Así que para sufrir menos se tapo los oídos con ambas manos esperando a que algo pasara, y al ver que no sucedía nada abrió los ojos a la atenta mirada de los demás, para finalmente decir

—_Vamos rápido al comedor que nos están esperando, además tenemos que platicar un tema muy importante_— finalizo para después salir de la habitación mientras era seguido de cerca por los demás

_***En el comedor:**_

Todos entraron mientras tomaban su respectivo lugar en la mesa, empezando a platicar sobre trivialidades siendo el ambiente muy animado gracias a Cheri-sama, hasta que Gwendal pidió la atención para informar algo

—_Tenemos que hablar de un tema muy importante que he estado aplazando, sobre todo por los pedidos de Conrad, pero me temo que ya no se puede evitar_— dijo para lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Conrad para demostrar que iba en serio

—_¿Qué tema?_ — interrogo dubitativo por el tono del mayor

—_La posible guerra_— contesto con simpleza mientras daba un sorbo a su vino

—_Seguro que tiene que ser un malentendido ¡Hablemos primero!_ — expreso nervioso mientras observaba a Gwendal suplicante

—_No hay duda alguna, incluso el rey Ranjeel estuvo pidiendo su colaboración a algunos países grandes, aunque solo algunos fueron fieles a nosotros y nos informaron, esto es inevitable_— dijo con calma

Sorprendido su expresión cambio radicalmente mientras se exaltaba para responder apresuradamente **—¡**_**NO! ¡Quiero evitar la guerra a cualquier costo! ¡Solo derramaremos sangre en vano!**_** —**

—_¿Entonces piensa derramar la sangre de los nuestros? — _

— _**¡Por supuesto que no!**_ —

— _Pero eso es todo lo que lograra así_— exclamo sin tapujos_— Si usted se niega a pelear no creo que Gran Shimaron se detenga ¿o usted si? _— interrogo levantando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio inferior en una clara muestra de la poca paciencia que le quedaba

—_**¡Tenemos que hablar entonces!**_—Respondió — _¡eso es! ¡Hablemos con el rey Ranjeel! Si lo hacemos tal vez.. _—

—_¿Tal vez qué? ¿Tal vez se detenga?_ — Se levanto de su asiento esperando la respuesta de Yuuri, habiéndola adivinado— _ese hombre solo desea dominar el mundo y que todos se postren ante él, y si se sigue negando a pelear solo lograra que todos en Shin Makoku mueran __**¡¿Es eso lo que quiere?!**_— interrogo finalmente alzando su tono de voz para que luego su madre lo calme y lo haga sentarse

—_Pero yo no quiero una guerra…—_ dijo en vos baja pero con la decisión marcada en su voz, obteniendo como respuesta un fuerte suspiro de exasperación por parte de Gwendal

—_Imagine que dirías eso Shibuya_— exclamo con una sonrisa irónica el Gran Sabio mientras ingresaba al comedor para luego sentarse — _y por eso tengo un plan que hará que el rey Ranjeel cese en cuanto a la guerra, e incluso pierda el apoyo que aun posee_— dijo para empezar a comer

—_¡Murata!_ — Sonrió sinceramente agradecido por ello— _¡¿de verdad?! ¿Puedes hacerlo?_ —

—_¡Por supuesto! _— Dijo con autosuficiencia— _pero debo advertirte algo Shibuya_— inclino la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo mientras un brillo aparecía en sus gafas

—_¿algo? —_ repitió realmente confundido

—_SI_— respondió con simpleza— _Por supuesto que puedo detener la guerra, pero incluso yo no puedo evitar el luchar completamente_—

—_¿Cómo? No entiendo_—

— _Que aunque puedo detener la guerra no puedo impedir el derramamiento de sangre_— admitió sinceramente — _yo solo puedo impedirlo en menor escala_—

—_pero.. pero yo.. __**¡Yo no quiero una guerra!**_ —

—_Cálmate Shibuya, nadie esta ablando de iniciar una guerra nosotros — le aclaro— solo que para impedir que el rey Ranjeel pueda crear una masacre tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos, ósea que tendremos que OBLIGADAMENTE_— recalco— _atacar en algún momento para evitar que la masacre continúe_— explico

—_¡Me niego!_ — dijo completamente seguro— _**¡Simplemente no puedo! **_—

—_Calma Yuuri, por lo menos escucha a su Alteza_— apoyo Conrad

—_Gracias, ahora explicare el plan_— exclamo para terminar su comida y ponerse serio— _la única forma de detener la guerra es lograr que los que apoyan al rey Ranjeel se nieguen, simplemente así— _

—_Eso ya lo sabemos, pero el caso es como haremos eso_— interrumpió Gwendal

—_Solo tenemos que hacerles entender que el rey Ranjeel no es de fiar, pero ahí radica el problema_— explico — _porque para lograrlo inevitablemente tenemos que atacar a algún reino, a lo que Shibuya se niega completamente_—

—_**¡Por supuesto que me niego! ¡No podemos utilizar a las personas así!**_—

—_Continúe Alteza_— pidió a pesar de las protestas de Yuuri— _Yuuri-heka, si después de escuchar a su Alteza sigue en contra de esto trataremos de ver más opciones pero de momento quisiera saber lo que su Alteza planea, después de todo yo tampoco deseo iniciar una guerra_— exclamo logrando que se quedara callado

—_Como decía, si logramos derrotar a un reino y sin que el rey Ranjeel ni si quiera lo apoye, verían que no pueden confiar en él, además de nuestro poder, a lo cual Shibuya ha contribuido bastante, por lo que se negarían completamente a iniciar una guerra, y dudo mucho que en esas condiciones se atreva a empezarla_—

—_¿Pero como haríamos para que el rey Ranjeel no los apoye? Porque si es un país de su alianza quiera o no se vería obligado a apoyarlos_— dijo lo obvio Wólfram con una ceja levantada

—_De hecho eso es lo menos problemático_— exclamo con una pequeña risa sorprendiendo a todos— _ya que he estado investigando un poco y he notado que hay un país que tiene problemas con el rey Ranjeel dentro de su alianza, y aunque los motivos no son seguros, ni siquiera para mí— admitió — es la mejor opción_—

—_¿De qué país se trata?_ — pregunto genuinamente interesado Gunter

—_Pequeño Shimaron_— exclamo dejando a algunos incrédulos— _piénsenlo, es un país muy cercano a su alianza y con mucho más tiempo que otros, pero con mucho menos poder militar que Gran Shimaron, además de que muchos aun apoyan al rey Ranjeel por la mera existencia de este país, lo que los hará negarse aun mas_— Dijo dando por finalizada su conversación retirándose para poder dejarlos analizando su propuesta, aunque realmente era su única opción si querían detener la guerra, ya que de otra forma, incluso él, no podría.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos

ACLARACIONES:

Pues aquí está el capitulo 2, y pido disculpas por la demora pero en realidad este no era el cap original destinado a ser el n° 2, pero cuando se lo envié a mi amiga -que agradezco mucho corrige las faltas- me dijo que sería confuso y extraño empezar ya sin saber desde que parte cambia, así que este lo explica, pero no se preocupen que pronto aparecerá Sara, y ya saben: KKM no me pertenece, excepto la trama de este fic y personajes que creare, así que a leer ^^:

Después de un tiempo (no mas de un día ya sea antes o después):&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flashback: **%%%%%%%%%%% FLASHBACK $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Término de flashback: **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% FIN FLASHBACK $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Cambio de escena (en otro lugar): /~CASA~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_***Dentro o fuera de un ambiente (sala, cuarto o lugar como plaza o algo)**_

Habla personaje: — _habla personaje _—

Gritar o subir el tono de voz: **_Gritar o subir el tono de voz_**

Pensamiento: los locos pensamientos de los personajes

Mis notas aclaratorias o cachondas xD: (aunque creo que no las usare mucho u.u)

**Capitulo 2: Antes del conflicto**

El día comenzaba mostrando lentamente los rayos del sol, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día a nuestros personajes, especialmente a cierto peli-negro que se encontraba en su despacho, perdido en sus pensamientos recordando anteriores memorias mientras bebía una taza de té analizando lo que haría:

— ¡Shouri! — ¡¿Qué está pasando Shouri?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! pensaba el Maou mientras corría de regreso hacia el escondite de los cuervos blancos, siendo seguido por sus fieles guardaespaldas

—No tienen remedio…— exclamo mientras empezaba a correr en la dirección del Maou

Y así continuaron su camino apresuradamente congelándose a pocos pasos del lugar, observando las raíces que habían empezado a nacer y las que ya estaban desarrolladas cubriendo la ladera completamente— ¿esto es majutsu o houjutsu? — se preguntaban mientras observaban desconcertados

—¡Su majestad! ¡Por ahí! — reacciono mientras su corazón latía a 1000 por hora, y girando la cabeza se encontró con su hermano sosteniendo la espada que antes había visto, solo que ahora estaba cambiada, con un brillo esplendoroso y completamente renovada ¿esto lo hizo mi hermano? se pregunto mentalmente siendo sacado de sus cavilaciones por la repentina voz de Murata, ¿o tal vez estaba hablando antes? Sinceramente no lo sabía, estaba tan preocupado por su hermano que solo lograba pensar en el —Parece que, efectivamente tiene un poder muy especial—

—¡Shouri! — Dijo sin poder retener mas sus pensamientos — ¿acaso todo este es el poder de Shouri? — pregunto sacando sus preocupaciones, confundido por su extraño actuar, mas aun porque su hermano parecía estar sufriendo, no era para nada como cuando el tenia a Morgif

—Lo que hace tu hermano mayor, es una amplificación de potencia de la espada— pero luego añadió—no, es más bien la espada que está utilizando el mayor poder tu hermano mayor— ¿les estaba succionando el poder? Y si se quedaba sin maryoku..

—¡No puede ser! ¡A este ritmo Shouri va a.. — cuando estaba a punto de irme me encuentro con que me sostenían por el hombro, ¡no era momento de tonterías! ¡Debía salvar a mi hermano! E ignorando completamente lo que me decían, o si quiera quien me hablaba dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza— ¡lo siento, tengo que ir! — y cuando estaba avanzando hacia Shouri unas molestas ramas se interpusieron, encontrándome con que me ayudaban los que minutos antes me detenían

—¡ve! ¡salva a Shouri! — escuche, profundamente agradecido asentí, al fin habían entendido mis sentimientos —A todos.. ¡Gracias! — y me fui sin mas— Shouri — dije mientras avanzaba a toda prisa, mis pensamientos todos centrado en una sola persona, y ahí estaba el, me acerque a él, notando algo extraño, no se movió

—Shori, vamos a casa, juntos — dije con gran cariño, pero mi hermano no se movía, seguía petrificado— a continuar ese juego en el que estabas trabajando.. y a ir con Bob a ese raro entrenamiento de Maou también, ¡se enfadara si sigues faltando! —dije recordando las noches en que lo oía emocionado con sus juegos mientras mis padres no estaban, gritando emocionado ¡lo libere! Mientras veía enamorado esos finales que al final nunca entendí — así que vamos a casa, Shouri—

—Yuu.. ri.. — escuche, ¡me recordaba! El seguía ahí, conmigo — sí, soy yo — conteste mientras vertía mi poder en el, tratando de liberarlo, pero luego, de la nada recupero su movilidad, se podía mover, yo estaba más que feliz pero note como aun no soltaba la espada, parecía como si se hubiera adaptado, y solo estuviera cogiendo un pedazo de madera, completamente ligera, hasta que escuche una risa que me llevo a mirar hacia tras

—Parece que se acostumbro a la espada, y la espada.. — dijo ella, mientras yo la observaba constantemente, hasta ahora no se el motivo, solo la miraba — se acostumbro a usted, parece que ya absorbió lo suficiente de su maryoku— dedujo la mujer, Alazon

—Ahora.. ¿Podre salvarlo? — pregunto Shouri, desconcertándome completamente, pues no entendía a lo que se refería, ¿acaso se refería a mi? ¿O a quien? Después de un asentimiento de la mujer, estaba realmente preocupado por Shouri, pero el parecía, por un momento, distante, como en otro lugar, hasta que al fin dijo — lo siento, Yuuri, debo irme— me dijo calmado dirigiéndose hacia esa mujer, acaso ¿se habría enamorado de ella? — Pero no te preocupes, hare algo y volveré a la tierra, no hagas nada imprudente mientras no estoy — me advirtió confundiéndome mas

— ¡Shouri! ¿Qué haces? Ella te quiso matar, ¡es peligroso! — no quería que se fuera, mucho menos así

— lo siento, Yuuri, pero debo hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, que ahora soy el único poseedor de esta espada, gracias a el maryoku que me prestaste absorbió suficiente poder para poder mandarle— me dijo tratando de calmarme, lo que para nada lograba— pero antes, tengo que ayudar a alguien que me necesita— y sin decir más se fue, desapareciendo junto con Alazon, y cuando intente detenerlo, el lugar se derrumbo, mientras yo caía de rodillas, sorprendido por el actuar de Shouri

—No te preocupes, seguro le veremos pronto, después de todo son muy inteligentes, no creo que se dejen atrapar — me dijo Murata mientras me ayudaba a levantarme — pero por ahora Shibuya, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos — me dijo mientras señalaba a las tropas de Gran Shimaron que eran liberadas de las ramas, volviéndose árboles frutales comunes

—Su alteza tiene razón, es muy peligroso quedarnos, debemos irnos— apoyo Conrad mientras yo simplemente asentía con la cabeza, dando una última mirada al camino por donde Shouri se había ido, pensando en él y si estará bien, o como la pasara, y no pude evitar recordar cuando de pequeño me iba siguiendo cualquier cosa que me pareciera curiosa, sin importarme nada más de lo que veía delante mío ya entiendo cómo se sentía Shouri cuando me desaparecía pensé marchándome del lugar, deseando de todo corazón que Shouri estuviera bien

/~Castillo Pacto de Sangre~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_***En el despacho: **_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Shouri se marcho, yo estaba realmente preocupado, pues cuando fui a mi casa el día de ayer, me encontré con que Shouri aun no había vuelto, preguntándome si me había mentido, dejando los papeles de lado preocupado por cómo estaría.

Poco después, de la nada vi llegar a un kohi con un rollo en las manos, y preguntándome de quien era lo recibía mientras habría con rapidez la carta, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que era Shouri:

_**Estimado onii-chan:**_ está bien ¬¬ pensó recordando a su hermano

_**-Quiero decirte que estoy bien, y logre dominar completamente la espada sagrada, así que pude ayudar a quienes te había dicho, pero lo mejor fue que pude ayudar al amor de mi vida, Janus. El dice que te conoce, así que pensé que así ya no tendría que presentártelo a ti, y podría ir directamente a la tierra, a presentárselo a nuestros padres.**_

_**-Estoy realmente contento de que pueda ir, ya que tenía un problema muy severo, ya sabes, por el asunto de ser una copia. Así que por eso accedí a llevar la espada y dominarla a cambio de que me dejen sellar parte de su poder en Janus, para que no muera como Alazon creía, por lo que te agradezco que me ayudaras a llenarla con más poder. Luego me entere de que tenía que salvar Seisakoku, un país que estaba infértil por la ausencia de la espada, lo cual me asusto un poco, pero en realidad solo tenía que clavar la espada en un agujero ¿puedes creerlo?**_

_**-¡El poder de la espada es increíble! Puede reparar cosas, e incluso me dijeron que si me convirtiera en su maestro dominaría el tiempo, pero lo malo es que solo será hasta que la espada encuentre a su verdadero dueño, claro que si no lo encuentra será mía, así que gracias al poder de la espada –que ahora me explicaron vive en mi- ¡puedo viajar entre los 2 mundos! Así que llevare a Janus a conocer a nuestros padres mañana. Se despide, Shouri**_

—cof cof cof — se atraganto tosiendo fuertemente, y es que era demasiada información de un momento a otro, y a la vez muy poca, ¿se va a casar? ¿y qué es eso de copia? recordaba a Janus pero nada parecido respecto a una copia, sinceramente no había entendido ni media palabra, hasta que noto la ultima parte del sobre con otro papel más pequeño, seguramente parte de la carta

_**Posdata.- El gran sabio –o como se llame eso- te explicara lo de la copia y sobre Seisakoku, pero si aun así no lo entiende –lo cual sería ilógico por ser el ´´gran sabio``- háblale sobre los Shinzoku y entenderá inmediatamente, pero adviértele que aunque los busque solo se perderá –lo cual no sería del todo malo- pues gracias al poder de la espada sagrada se aislaron de todo el mundo de nuevo, y sería un milagro que se acerque aunque sea un poco por si solo**_

_**Posdata de la posdata.- No olvides pasar por la tarde a la tierra, para que conozcas mejor a Janus, que se que te encantara. Simplemente es una criatura delicada y transparente, a diferencia de ese amigo tuyo –que dice la verdad a cuentagotas, y solo cuando le conviene- además no estoy seguro si me casare aquí o en Shin Makoku, así que estate preparado –a menos que el que nos case sea tu amigo, en ese caso me casaría en la tierra- y no te preocupes que te enviare el parte, se despide, Shouri **_

_**Posdt aparte.- Que te vaya bien, y ojala no intentes buscarlos–aunque sigo pensando que no sería tan malo-, y deséame suerte ´´amigo de mi hermano``.**_

—Shouri…— pensaba con una gotita en la cabeza por las claras indirectas en contra de Murata, definitivamente, solo le diría lo importante, ¡no había forma de mostrarle esa carta!

—¡Yo, Shibuya! — Apareció por detrás Murata mientras observaba el papel en la mano de su amigo y sus lentes brillaban — ¿Qué es eso? —

—¡ah! ¿Esto? No es nada jeje— decía mientras reía nerviosamente pensando en una y mil excusas para no darle la carta y recordando lo dicho por Shori —Por cierto Murata… ¿Qué es Seisakoku? — pregunto tratando de parecer lo mas casual posible

—Veo que hablaste con Shouri ¿verdad? — asumió mientras su amigo se tensaba es tan fácil de leer — ¿Me podrías dar su carta? Así entenderé mejor la situación—

—¡¿eeeeh?! Emm.. no, yo… — empezaba a tartamudear poniéndose muy nervioso — si, pero, ¡Solo quiero saber de Seisakoku! — por obvias razones no era cierto, pero no quería que su amigo se sienta mal por lo dicho por Shouri

con que me insulto ¿eh?, y por lo visto no trato ni siquiera de ocultarlo, como para que lo note Shibuya.. ¿Será que ya lo sabe? — sino me das la carta no puedo explicarte.. — trato de pedirle la carta pero se negaba no queda de otra —Shibuya… Todo lo que tiene que ver con eso son más de 100 pergaminos, o en paginas como tres libros, y eso que en las versiones mas claras…—

—¡No puede ser! — dijo con los ojos abiertos mientras suspiraba cansado lo logre pensó mientras le daba la carta y la leía, provocándole muchas emociones como muérete o ya lo había notado y una que otra de te daré veneno, además todos mienten, no es que sea una novedad, y al final con una sonrisa forzada y una venita en la frente empezó a explicarle todo, sintiendo un aire asesino por parte de Murata hacia su hermano, después de todo ese par nunca cambiaria.

—Así que… ¿piensas ir a la tierra? — pregunto analizándolo, sospechando que desde ese tiempo ya se lo ocultaban

—Si, además si Shouri se piensa casar tengo que conocer mejor a su pareja, y no es como si un intento de asesinato sea conocerse jeje— dijo recordando a Janus, y su principal motivo de perturbación: ERA UN HOMBRE, podía superar que fuera fea pero… ¿un hombre?

— Calma Shibuya, no te cierres— como adivinando sus pensamientos le aconsejo — aunque te admitiré que no me cae tu hermano— no es sorpresa ¬-¬ — puedo ver que está realmente enamorado, y por prejuicios como ese ¿le vas a negar la felicidad a tu hermano? —

—Murata.. — y tenía razón, no podía simplemente ignorar los sentimientos de Shouri, tampoco es como si fuera un ser de otro planeta o algo así aunque sí de otro mundo — ¡Muchas gracias Murata! n.n —

—¡No hay de que! y dile a Janus que le deseo suerte de corazón, ya es tiempo de que sea feliz— pero hizo una mueca antes de añadir —pero ¿me harías el favor de darle una carta? En ella hay 2 papeles, uno sobre Janus y unas precauciones, y el otro es para Shouri, pero para que no se asuste…— dijo con una mueca algo rara — dáselo directamente a tu hermano, el le dará la correcta a Janus — mientras anotaba algo en un papel y lo metía en un sobre, dándomelo

—¡No te preocupes que se la daré! — y así volví al papeleo, después de todo tenía que terminarlo si quería estar en la tierra esa tarde, y aunque de por si el tiempo ya avanzaba increíblemente lento, nunca es malo prevenir.

Y así después de dos día en Shin Makoku –y ½ hora en la tierra- al fin pudo llegar a su casa, detectando unas extrañas vibraciones negativas en torno a su hermano pero ignorándolas, conversando un poco con su futuro yerno –que en realidad era muy agradable- recordando la carta que le encargaron y dándosela a Shouri, y convenciéndolo al final de que era solo su imaginación, partió esa misma noche de vuelta a Shin Makoku.

***LO QUE YUURI NO SUPO-parte 1-:**

**[&&&&-Para Janus y Shouri-&&&&]**

—_**Janus, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y aunque admitiré que tenias motivos para odiarme, al ver que te casas te seré sincero, eres muy guapo y no sé qué haces con ´´eso`` a tu lado, aunque de estar con Shinou creo que entiendo un poco tu sentír u-u –de verdad que nos gusta reciclar ¿no crees? jeje-, pero si con el está tu felicidad te deseo mucha suerte, ¡AH! Y ten cuidado con Shinou, que él no respetara que estés casado -siendo como es ¬¬-, pero no te preocupes que si intenta algo lo castigare, y espero tú hagas lo propio con ese que necesitara entrenamiento si no quieres que se vuelva como Shinou –personalmente te recomiendo el látigo de cuero, por experiencia ^^- pero si buscas algo más sutil no hay NADA, absolutamente nada, más efectivo que tenerlos en abstinencia, y al poco tiempo aprenden, y sí ese –solo lo reconozco como persona porque está contigo- te hace sufrir no dudes en venir aquí, solo pídele a Shinou que te traiga y estaré dispuesto a ayudarte, que aquí habrá muchos pretendientes –incluyendome-, y no te preocupes por Yuuri que lo aconseje y no te molestara por su complejo, se despide, Murata Ken.**_

**[&&&&-Para Shouri-&&&&]**

**No olvides que aquí tiene muchos pretendientes –incluyendo un club de fans en los cuervos blancos- así que si lo arruinas ten por seguro que lo perderás -lo que me sorprende que no hayas hecho ya- adeas digamos que no eres muy popular, asique suerte.**

**Posdt.- Esto está escrito en francés así que si no lo entiendes **_**–lo cual sería ilógico por ser el ´´Maou de la tierra``- **_** descarga un traductor y por favor estudia, así que adiós. **

**CONTINUARA...**

**Notas finales:**

Esta vez lo hice más largo por los reviews que me inspiraron, así que muchas gracias ^^ y pienso poner la 2da parte que no supo yuuri -que será algo para relajarme de tareas- mañana o el jueves, y en el próximo domingo ya estará el cap 3, donde continua la historia, ¿rápido no? a modo de disculpa por el retraso de fecha y es que fue duro escribir esto a esta hora de la noche, así que besos y gracias por comentar n-n, ya que sus comentarios e inspiran mucho. Y sobre lo que me dijo C.B.R.M muchas gracias y e ayudaría de mucho, ya que recién estoy comenzando, y si escribí este fic es porque me gusto la idea y por demás está decir que amo demasiado a Sara, así que valoro mucho tu ayuda ^^.


End file.
